


Follow Me Instead

by SkyyCellabrate



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Confusing, Cute, F/M, M/M, Plot Twists, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyCellabrate/pseuds/SkyyCellabrate
Summary: After the loss of her boyfriend, Brendon Urie, McKenzie Smith has lost all sense of hope. That is until she goes to a party and meets the oddly intriguing Dallon Weekes.Loosely based off of The Forest Fic. But not really. But kind of. I guess





	1. Party.

_Weeks.  
It's been weeks._

Maybe months. I don't remember. I look around the room at all the blank faces as I take the last drag of my cigarette. Empty. I feel empty. Maybe it's the alcohol. Maybe it's the pills I took. I don't know. I look at the space next to me. The space where he would be, where he should be. Even in a crowded room I feel so alone.

"Kenzie! We're gonna go to Denny's! Wanna come?"

A faceless voice yells, echoing throughout the room.

"Nah I'm good. I think I'm just gonna head home."

I stagger as I attempt to get on my feet. I manage to get out the door and let out a long sigh. I know I shouldn't be driving, I just don't care anymore.

The lights are out in my house. The impending darkness suffocating me. A tormenting reminder that he's no longer there. I stumble to the door and manage to get it open, leaning on it to keep myself up. I drop my bag and head to the kitchen to get some water. As I enter the room the light comes on, my roommate tapping her foot obnoxiously loud on the hardwood floors.

"You're fucked up again, aren't you?"

I look at her, annoyed.

"Kat. Can we not do this tonight? I'm tired."

She puts her hands on her hips and clicks her tongue.

"You're being an idiot, you know that, right? I know you miss him, we all do, but you can't keep doing this shit every night!"

I roll my eyes and walk over to the cupboard, grabbing a cup from inside.

"I know, I just don't really care."

She scoffs.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this, Kenz. Not only because it's not safe, but you know damn well he'd be disappointed in you. Hell, he'd be pissed at you. And he wouldn't take it as lightly as I am."

I slam the cup on the counter and turn to her.

"You know what? I wish he would be pissed at me! I wish he would come down those stairs and start yelling at me! Telling me how stupid and irresponsible I'm being! And you wanna know why, Kat?"

She looks up at me, a mixture of annoyance and curiosity spreading across her face.

"Why?"

I look at her, my voice becoming almost a whisper.

"Because then he'd still be alive..."

I didn't give a shit about the water anymore.  
Tears fall from my eyes as I head up the stairs into my room. I feel defeat. Rage. Sadness. Loneliness. I lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling, wishing I could go back to that day.

_Weeks.  
Why did it have to be weeks?_


	2. Neighbours.

To say I woke up feeling okay would be an overstatement. I was miserable. And the cold bed beside me made it even worse. I groaned and covered my head with the blanket, hoping I either suffocate or fall back asleep. Either option seemed better than staying awake.  
At least until I heard a knock on the front door.

"Kat! The door!"

I yell hoarsely and pull the covers back down.  
No answer.

_Fuck._

I sigh heavily and get out of bed, my bones screaming at me in protest. I make my way to the front door and open it hesitantly.  
In front of me is a boy I haven't seen before. His mousse brown hair waving at me in the breeze. He looks at me and gives me a warm smile. 

"Hello! Umm.. Sorry for the intrusion, I just moved across the street and figured I'd try and meet some neighbours. I'm Ryan."

He pushes his hand forward and gives me a cheesy, lopsided grin.

"Uhhhh. Yeah. Hey. I'm Kenzie."

I take his hand and shake it sloppily.

"Kenzie.. I like that name! It's cute.."

He blushes slightly at my perplexed look.

"Anyways... I'm having a housewarming party tonight. You're more than welcome to come... I mean, if you want to. If not I understand.."

He looks down at his feet. He seems so shy and held back. It's almost cute. Well, it would be cute if his brown hair and swirling chocolate eyes didn't feel like a knife in my chest. Reminding me so much of the chocolate eyes that used to sparkle with whispers of "I love you" in the loudest of ways. I wince at the thought and look away.

"Ummm. yeah. Maybe. It sounds like it could be fun."

His eyes shoot up to meet mine and I feel my heart break a little more.

"Really? Awesome! Okay. Uh, I'll see you tonight then, I guess. It was nice meeting you, Kenzie."

He beams a smile of pure excitement and turns to leave.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Ryan."

I mutter and close the door a little too fast.

_Stupid stupid stupid._

I hear his footsteps fade away as I put my back to the door.

_Should I even go? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_

I sigh and head back upstairs, the dread of being alone crashing over me like a tidal wave. I could call Kat and she where she is, but after what happened last night I don't really want to be around her. I stumble into my room and fall back onto the bed.

_Thank God for blackout curtains._

I pull the covers back over my aching body and decide my dreams are safer than the nightmare that is reality.

_Maybe this party won't be so bad..._

And with that, a familiar numbness overcomes my mind, drifting off into a place where everything is still okay; a world where he's still alive and a universe where I remember what it's like to smile.


	3. Vest.

The sound of Kats' ringtone shot me out of bed in an instant. 

Why did I have to make her tone so annoying??

I grab my phone off the nightstand and answer.

“What do you want?”

_“Wow rude. I was just making sure you were up. It’s like 7:30.”_

I lift my phone from my face to look at the time.

“Holy shit. I didn’t realise I slept all day. My bad. Where are you, anyways?”

_“I’m out with Spence and some of his friends, we’ll be back soon._ ”

“Oh okay. There’s a chance I won’t be here when you get back. The new neighbour invited me over for a housewarming party.”

I can feel her rolling her eyes.

_“Okay… Don’t do any stupid shit, alright? Next time you come home fucked up like that I’m not just gonna scold you.”_

“Whatever, mom. I’ll see you later.”

_“I’m worried about you, Kenz. We all are. Just… Please be careful?”_

“I’m fine. Really. Bye, Kat.”

I hang up before she gets the chance to respond. I really don’t think she understands what I’m going through.. Her boyfriend is still alive. I rub my temples and sigh. Guess I should start getting ready for this party or whatever. I take my time as I wander over to my closet and pull out a simple red and black flannel, black skinny jeans, and my black Vans. As I go to close the closet door something catches my eye. A random article of clothing balled up in the corner on the floor. I bend down, despite my muscles fighting the motion, and pick it up. My breath catches in my throat when I realise what it is. 

_I always hated this stupid vest._

Tears well up in my eyes as I hold it to my chest. The faint scent of his cologne lingering on the vest, clinging to it desperately. I toss it with the rest of my outfit and let out a soft whimper.

A shower and a couple breakdowns later, I’m finally ready to leave. I look at my phone and check the time.

“9:15.”

I say to the empty room. I make my way downstairs and head out the door. There’s cars parked all the way down the street.

_This should be interesting_


	4. Cigarettes.

I make my way across the street and knock on the door. The boy from earlier, Ryan, opens it and smiles widely when he sees me.

“Kenzie! I’m so glad you decided to come. Please. Come in!”

He yells over the music and I follow him inside. I recognize a few people from other parties, but no one I know well enough to walk over to, so I just follow Ryan into the kitchen. 

“Guys, this is Kenzie, she lives across the street.”

I see four boys look over at me and smile. I wave shyly and look around.

“Kenzie, this is Pete.”

He notions to a straight banged boy with hazel eyes.

“And that’s Josh and Tyler.”

A red haired boy and quiet brunette look up from the table and wave.

“And this is Patrick.”

He walks over to a boy with dirty blonde hair and a fedora.

“Hey, nice to meet all of you.”

I smile nervously and look around the room.

“Do you want a drink or something?”

Pete asks, walking over to the counter covered with various alcohol bottles and chasers. I nod vigorously and walk over to him. I grab the bottle of Jack Daniels and pour it into a red cup, topping it off with a little bit of Coke.

“Nice. Whiskey is my favourite.”

Pete beams a smile at me. Out of all the smiles I’ve seen tonight, his is definitely the brightest. I smile back and take a drink.

“Oh really? It’s mine, too.”

He takes a drink of his own and looks around. Ryan is already gone and mingling with his friends.

“Well, I’m gonna go hang out, if you’re feeling overwhelmed or anything feel free to come find me or Ryan and hang out.”

Pete looks at me and smiles.

“Thanks, Pete. I’ll make sure to do that.”

And with that he’s gone. 

A couple hours and a lot of drinks later, I find myself alone in the backyard. I look up at the sky and sigh. 

“I miss you, so much, Brendon. Even in a house full of people. I feel so alone, I don’t want to be alone anymore. Please. Help me.”

I whisper to the moon. As if by some supernatural magic, he’d be there to answer me. I take out a cigarette and light it. Letting the toxic smoke fill my lungs. 

_I don’t want to be alone.._

I close my eyes and lean back on the porch.

“You know… Smoking is really bad for you.”

I jump at the unknown voice and open my eyes.

“Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!”

The person attached to the voice sits next to me and chuckles.

“Well.. The name is Dallon, not Jesus, but thank you for the comparison.”

I roll my eyes and look at him. His hair is similar to Ryans, how it flows in the breeze effortlessly, how it’s mousse brown and falls gently in front of his face. But his eyes. The striking kind of blue eyes you could swear were fake. The kind that sparkle and light up even the darkest moments. I bit my lip and look down at my cigarette.

“As for these-”

I lift the cigarette up and twirl it in my fingers.

“I know they’re bad for me. And I could really care less.”

He looks at me quizzically and then at the cigarette.

“How could you not care about your well-being? I mean, sure, we all have our crutches, but still. You shouldn’t do something because it’s bad for you.”

He takes the cigarette out of my hand and takes a drag of it.

“These things could kill you, you know.”

He exhales the smoke and drops the cigarette on the ground, squishing it with his foot. I stare at him in disbelief as he beams a breathtaking smile.

“As long as I’m around, I don’t wanna see you smoking those things, got it?”

If this was any other person I would have called them crazy and freaked out, but… There’s just something about him… The way he acted… that’s exactly what Brendon would have done. I try to find the words that got lost in my throat.

“Uh… Y-yeah. Okay.”

He smiles triumphantly and stands up. 

“Thank you.. I’ll see you around, Kenzie.”

He turns to walk away.

“Wait! How did you know my name?”

He said nothing, just continued walking until his silhouette warped into the remaining shadows.

_Who was that guy??_


	5. Note.

After I collect my thoughts I walk back inside. The party has died down quite a bit and Ryan and Pete are sitting on the couch laughing.

“Hey! Haha, there you are. I figured you left already or something.”

Ryan smiles and pats the couch next to him. I flop down next to him and look at the two boys giggling like school girls.

“No. I went out back for a while to get some air. I guess I kind of spaced out, hah. Did everyone else leave already?

Pete looks around and shrugs.

“Yeah I guess so, minus the people who got too drunk to drive home. Speaking of, Kenzie you could crash here if you want, I don’t mind and I know Ryan doesn’t.”

He wiggles his eyebrows and elbows Ryan playfully in the side. Ryan blushes and looks down at his hands.

“Pete, you dumb-dumb, she literally live across the street. She can go home if she wants to.”

I turn on the couch and open the curtain facing the front of the house. I can see Kats’ car parked in the driveway. I sit back down normally and look at them.

“Actually, I might crash here tonight. My roommate is home and I really don’t want to deal her being all mom like again.”

I chuckle and check my phone. As if to prove my point I see a total of 15 notifications, all from her. Ryan looks up with excitement in his eyes.

“Okay! Awesome. I mean, yeah, that’s fine. There’s a guest bedroom upstairs. You can crash there whenever. Pete and I are gonna be up for a while if you wanna hang out with us.”

I nod in agreement and get comfortable on the couch, dangling my legs over Ryans' lap. He pretends to not mind and rests his hands on the top of my legs, absentmindedly tapping on my shin. We spend the next hour or so filling the almost empty room with laughter and stories. This is happiest I’ve been in weeks. Not entirely forgetting about him, but knowing he’d want me to be happy and smile again puts me in a better mood. 

“So Kenz.”

Pete slurs, wiggling my foot with his hand.

“How can a girl as pretty and awesome as you be single? There’s no way you don’t have a boyfriend.”

I’ve been dreading this moment. The hurt and anxiety fills my chest, threatening to drown me. 

“Um.. Actually… I…. Uhhhh.. I h-had a boyfriend.. He.. um..”

I didn’t want to say it. I was in such a good mood and saying it, bringing that memory back to life, would be too much for me.

“I’m gonna go outside for a smoke, okay?”

They both look at me with a confused expression, but don’t press for a reason why. I stand up and walk into the backyard, the same spot I met Dallon. I take out a cigarette with shaky hands and place it in between my lips. As I reach my pocket to search for my lighter, I hear the door close and a light flickers in front of me. Dallon sighs and puts his lighter away. I attempt to give him a genuine smile in return.

“I want to be mad at you, but I understand why, and know that if you want to talk, I’m right here.”

I nod and take a few drags of my cigarette, collecting my thoughts.

“Its just… It happened really recently and it still kind of hurts to talk about. Even thinking about him is like….it’s…it’s like…”

“Like being stabbed in the heart with a thousand little needles? And no matter how hard you try to move on and let him go, you see him in every face you meet, and no amount of alcohol can take the pain away?”

Dallon says, grabbing my cigarette and taking a drag, but instead of squishing it he hands it back to me. I look at him bewildered and nod. 

“H-how did you know?”

I fight the tears from falling down my cheeks. He sighs and looks up at the sky before looking over at me, his sad smile replaced with a somber look.

“2 years ago, my girlfriend got into a car accident. A drunk driver hit her on the way home from work and she didn’t make it..”

He shivers and looks down.

“I never stopped loving her, and I think about her everyday, but I know she wouldn't want me to dwell on the negatives, ya know?”

All I can do is nod. A couple minutes pass by before I inhale deeply and close my eyes.

“It was only a few weeks ago. We had gotten into a stupid argument, about this vest actually…”

I pull on the worn black fabric.

“Usually when we get in silly arguments, he’d go play some video games and we’d make up and everything would be fine, but this time he had gotten really upset, so he went for a drive.. And…and…”

I can’t stop the tears at this point, cascading down my face like a waterfall. Dallon pulls me into his chest and hugs me tightly. 

“Hey.. Shhhh. It’s okay. It isn’t your fault. Just know that.”

I sob quietly into his chest.

“I just miss him so much.. I wish I could go back. Tell him I’m sorry. Anything. I just want him to know I’m sorry..”

Dallon doesn’t say anything, just nods quietly and gently rubs my hair. We stay like that until I can collect myself and step away from him.

“Thank you, Dallon.”

I say, finally breaking the silence.

“For what?”

I give him a weak smile.

“For listening. And for caring. Out of every party I’ve been to and every person I’ve seen, you’re the first one to understand, to care. Being around you, I don’t feel so alone.”

He smiles and places a hand on my cheek.

“That’s all that matters to me. You know, you should probably go inside now, I think they’re getting worried about you.”

I turn to look at the door.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but, what about you? Aren’t you staying?”

I turn back to Dallon, but all I see is an empty yard. The faint sound of a gate closing leads me to believe he just left. I frown and shake my head. 

_What a weird kid.._

As I look down to put out my cigarette, I see a folded piece of paper on the ground, curious, I open it.

_Kenzie,_

_It’s okay to be upset, it’s okay to hurt._  
But know this, and please don’t ever forget it.  
You aren’t alone. Cause I’ll be here as long as  
you need me. 

_xx,  
Dallon_

 

I wipe a tear from my eye and put the note in my pocket. As I head back inside I can’t help but smile, because for the first time in a long time. I didn’t feel alone. And it was all because of a mysterious boy with eyes the colour of the ocean.


	6. Sleep.

After sitting back down next to Ryan and assuring them that I was okay, we continued talking and laughing. Neither of them brought up Petes' previous question, and I was okay with that. I yawned quietly and Ryan looked over at me. 

“You don’t have to stay down here, you can go to sleep if you want.”

He chuckles and pats my leg.

“I would love to, except I don’t know which room is the room I can sleep in.”

I laugh and poke Ryan in the side.

“Oh. Duh. Haha. Here, I’ll show you to your suite, M’lady.”

I groan and roll my eyes.

“Don’t ever say that again, weirdo.”

I laugh and take Ryans' hand as he helps me to my feet. I turn to Pete and wave.

“Goodnight, Peter! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He laughs and waves, too.

“Goodnight, McKenzie!”

We exchange laughter as Ryan and I head upstairs. He opens a door and we enter a room full of music equipment. A small bed is set up in the corner of the room and I plop down on top of it.

“So which one of you raided Guitar World?”

He laughs at that and sits down next to me.

“I guess we both did. We’re aspiring musicians, if that's what you wanna call it.”

I smile and look around the room.

“Brendon was, too. He was amazing, too. You would’ve loved him..”

I look down sigh, a small smile on my face.

“Look, Kenzie. I’m really sorry about what Pete said. We had no idea..”

I wave my hand in dismissal and look up at him. 

“No, no, no. It’s fine. If I can’t talk about it then I’ll never let go.”

He gives me soft smile and looks at the bed. 

“You know, if you don’t want to be alone tonight you can always sleep in my room.”

I raise my eyebrow at him.

“Oh gosh, that came out weird.. I just.. I know what it’s like to be alone and upset. I’m just saying, you don’t have to be alone if you don’t want to be.”

I give him a half smile and nod slowly.

“No, I get what you’re saying. And… Well. That sounds nice, actually. Thank you, Ryan.”

He smiles sheepishly and stands up, holding his hand out, waiting to take my own. I place my hand in his and stand slowly, following him to his room. I let go of his hand and fall back onto the bed. Already feeling the calming wave of sleep overcome me. I wiggle my way to the pillow and get comfortable. Ryan smiles and gets in bed next to me. It’s weird, having someone next to me. I got so used to the cold. I scoot closer to Ryan and rest my head on his shoulder, he hesitates, but slowly moves his arm under my head, resting his hand on my waist.

“I’m sorry if this is weird, I just… I missed sleeping next to someone.”

I whisper and look up at him. He smiles and moves a piece of hair behind my ear with his free hand. 

“Hey.. Don’t worry about it. I understand. Get some rest. Goodnight Kenzie..”

“Goodnight, Ryan.”

The warmth of his body next to mine is so comforting. I rest my hand on his chest and close my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful oblivion


	7. Dreaming.

_It’s dark. Why is it so dark?_  
I look around and all I can see is a faint glow in the distance.   
It feels soft. Comforting. Familiar. I run to it.  
But the further I go, the farther away the light gets.  
I have to find it.  
He’s there.  
I can see the outline of a person in the light.  
What’s that sound?  
A whisper. Quieter than a mouse.  
“Kenzie!!”  
It’s Brendon.  
“Bren! I can’t get to you! Come here!”  
He doesn’t say anything.  
“Brendon??”  
I continue to run, but nothing works.   
He’s still too far away, just out of my reach.  
I feel hands on my wrists and turn around.  
“Dallon?”  
He holds me in place, the look on his remorseful and sad.  
“Kenz.. You have to let him go. Just let him go.”  
I drop to my knees. Screaming in protest.  
“I can’t! He needs me! He’s hurt!”  
He pulls me to his chest, tightening his grip.  
“He’s not the one hurting. Please, just let him go.”  
I feel my body crumble in defeat.   
Brendons faint pleading replaced with my own voice.  
“But if he’s really gone, then I’ll have no one. Nothing.”  
Dallon pulls my face up to his.  
“Remember what I said? As long as I’m here, you’ll never be alone.”  
I’ve never felt so small.  
“It’s time to wake up now, Kenzie. Ryan needs you.”  
He kisses me softly and I look at him in shock.  
“Wh-what?”  
He lets go and walks slowly towards the light. 


	8. Breakfast & Goodbyes.

I wake up to Ryan shaking me gently with a look of concern across his face. I sit up and look at him confused.

“Kenzie are you okay?? I woke up and you were crying and mumbling in your sleep.”

I reach up and feel my face, wiping the tears that fell in my sleep. I fall into him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, recalling the dream, or nightmare, that I had.

“Oh God Ryan it was terrible. I saw Brendon. And no matter how fast I ran I couldn’t get to him. Dallon held me back and told me to let him go, it was awful.”

I sob quietly and bury my face in his chest. He wraps his arms around me comfortingly and rests his chin on my head.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. It was just a dream. Please stop crying. Whoever Dallon is he was right to hold you back, you need to let him go, sweetie.”

I look up at Ryan, confused.

“Wait.. You don’t know who Dallon is? I met him at your party last night.”

Ryan gives me a strange look and shakes his head.

“Never heard of him before, maybe he’s friends with Pete, or something.”

I suddenly remember the note he left me, I reach into my pocket to grab it.

_Shit._

I frantically search the bed around me and every pocket I have.

_Where is it??_

Ryan raises an eyebrow and looks around the bed, trying to locate whatever it is I’m looking for.

“He… He gave me a note last night, after I went outside to smoke. I can’t find it anywhere! I must have dropped it, or something.”

I lean back on the head board and sigh, looking over at Ryans' sympathetic glance.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll find it soon enough.”

He gives me his best reassuring smile. All I can do is nod and smile in return. I know it’s a silly thing to get upset over, I mean, I barely know Dallon. But, he was the first person who gave me a reason to smile since Brendon passed. As I’m lost in thought Ryan gets out of bed and walks over to me, holding his hand out.

“Hey, you up for some breakfast and coffee?”

I give him a more genuine smile and take his hand.

“Breakfast and coffee sound amazing, thank you, Ryan.”

As we make our way down the stairs I can smell something coming from the kitchen. We turn the corner to see Pete and Patrick laughing and attempting to cook pancakes.

“What are you two doing??”

Ryan laughs as we sit at the kitchen table, still holding hands.

“Pete wanted to make bacon pancakes, and it isn’t going very well.”

I roll my eyes and stand up, walking over to the stove.

“Well you just happen to be in the presence of the greatest bacon pancake maker in existence. Allow me to demonstrate.”

This is probably the one thing I can make, Brendons favourite cartoon ever was Adventure Time so for his birthday one year I made him Bacon pancakes shaped like Finn and Jake, and he made me make them constantly. Pete didn’t do a terrible job, but the pancake batter was too runny so it wasn’t holding onto the bacon very well. I add a couple ingredients and soon enough, they were cooked to perfection. Ryan came up behind me and put his chin on my shoulder, looking down at the pan.

“Wow, Kenzie. You weren’t kidding. Those look amazing! How did you learn to do that?”

I give him a small smile and put the last one on the plate.

“They were Brendons favourite..”

Ryan doesn’t say anything, just nods softly and nuzzles the side of my face. He moves to find his place at the table and I get everything ready for everyone to dig in. As they take turns making their plates I sit and look down at the cup of coffee Ryan got for me.

_He’s such a sweetheart._

I watch Ryan carefully as he gets his plate and takes a seat next to me. His hair is a sleepy mess, but it just adds to his charm. It’s still hard to look him in the eyes, those chocolate swirl eyes that break my heart. I look down at my cup once again and sigh, suddenly feeling a buzz in my pocket. I pull my phone out, assuming it Kat for the millionth time, but it isn’t. It’s a text message from a number I don’t recognise.

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Kenzie, let’s hang out soon._  
xx  
Dallon 

I look at the message confused. 

**Me**   
_Dallon? How’d you get my number?_

I save his number in my phone and set it down, silently listening to everyone’s hungover conversations. After breakfast I decide it’s finally time to go home and deal with Kat, I stand up and turn to Ryan, and sigh.

“Well guys, it’s been fun, but I think I should head home, now.”

Everyone pouts and looks at me. It’s not like I want to leave, but I know I probably should. I stand up to leave and Ryan stands up to walk me to the door. I hear a collective “goodbye” from Pete and Patrick as I wave behind me and walk to the door. I turn to Ryan before opening it and smile at him.

“Ryan… I just want to say thank you for inviting me over and everything.”

I pull him into a hug and bury my head into the crook of his neck.

“Hey, no need to thank me, I loved having you here, you’re a part of the group now, you can come over whenever you want to.”

He lets go of me and grabs my hand, pulling a sharpie out of his pocket and writes his number on my hand.

“Don’t ever hesitate to call or text me. No matter what it’s for or what time it is. I’ll be here for you.”

I look down at my hand and smile.

“Thank you.. I’ll make sure to do that.”

I look back up at him and give him a soft kiss on the cheek before opening the front door and walking across the street.


End file.
